Grandparents Day
by SuperCartoonyGal
Summary: Sonic Adventures: Season 1 Episode 5. Grandparents Day is around the corner and Sonic wants to meet his grandparents. But one problem: Dr. Eggman kidnaps the elderly from the retirement home! Will Sonic and the others rescue the elderly? Or will Grandparents Day be a disaster?
1. Eggman's Mom

**Hi! This is the Grandparents Day special! I know it's not Grandparents Day yet, but I just wanted to do this early. Remember, this story takes place** ** _before_** **'Welcome, Baby Mc'Newman!' and 'The Chaos Emeralds' if you didn't know that. Anyways, let's jump right into this story!**

* * *

Monday, September 6; 10:30 a.m.

Wearing a red bathrobe and black slippers, Dr. Eggman tiredly makes coffee for himself. He pours some of the coffee into his black mug that says 'Best Villain Ever!' and walks into his base. He turns on his 120 in. flatscreen computer to check his email. This is how just about all of his mornings are like, by the way.

While looking at his email, Eggman comes across a video chat request. That request is from his mom! Eggman growls at this: oh, how he **hates** his mother with a passion. He hates her almost as much as he hates Sonic the Hedgehog, his nemesis. Why? His mom can be...how would you describe her?... **annoying**. Annoying such as the mother who always nags on you and scolds you for no reason, and the mother who always calls you baby names such as 'Pookie Bear' and 'Stuffie Wuffie': names you would call your boyfriend or girlfriend nonetheless!

Since this is Eggman's mom, he has no choice other than to accept the video chat request. He clicks on the 'accept' button and on the screen is Eggman's mom: an overweight woman who appears to be in her late 50's/early 60's. Just like her son, she also has a red mustache ( **not** a joke), a pink nose, and a wide mouth. She has black eyes with red pupils; she is wearing a floppy mint green hat with big light pink feather attached to it, a short-sleeved, tight, hot pink dress that stops at her knees, and black low heels.

"Hello Ivo, you cute little button!" the human woman loudly greets her son with enthusiasm.

Eggman groans after the 'cute little button' name and says, "Hello, Mother... What's going on in your life, I may ask?"

"Oh, I'm glad you asked!" the mother says, then starts crying, "I'm so lonely!"

His mom being lonely isn't really a surprise for the middle-aged scientist. "Wow..." Eggman sarcastically sympathizes, "I feel so sorry for you. What happened?"

Mama Robotnik begins to explain, "My last husband divorced me! He said I was mean and annoying!" and starts sobbing harder.

This isn't really surprising to Eggman. His mom is _obsessed_ with men, and whenever she sees a handsome guy, she'll force them to marry her (human or not). She's been married to about twenty different men (one at a time, though) and so far, each marriage didn't last long; as they usually went from four months to two years.

Just then, Robot comes in the base fully awake and ready for the day. Curious to why Eggman is video-chatting with his mom, the orange-yellow robot asks, "Hey, is that your mother? Hi, Mrs. Robotnik! How are you today?!"

"Oh, hey Robot..." Mama Robotnik starts talking, "I'M SINGLE!" and starts crying louder than ever.

Eggman turns to Robot and starts scolding him, "Robot, how dare you?! You made my mother cry!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Robot explains, "I was just asking her about her day!"

"You don't need to worry about that," Eggman says, "Her last husband divorced her just recently."

Robot is traumatized at this: he's known his boss' mom for fifteen years and gets along with her well. He doesn't see how **anyone** on the planet would want to leave her! "Why?!" he wants to know, "How can her husband divorce her?! Your mother's like the best woman ever!"

Eggman facepalms himself; can't Robot just see the evilness in that lady?! "No she's not, stupid!" he screams, "She's hideous! She has a mustache for crying out loud!"

"What's wrong with that?" Robot asks, wondering about the mustache.

"She's a woman!" Eggman keeps screaming, "Women shouldn't rock mustaches! That's a guy thing!"

"Doctor, there's nothing wrong with women rocking mustaches," Robot says, "Now let's stop arguing and talk to your mother."

Eggman groans in response and starts speaking to his mom, "Mother...would it be alright if you come over to my base and we can find a new husband together?"

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, POOKIE WOOKIE!" Mama Robotnik screams with excitement, "Just give me your address and I'll be there as soon as possible!"

She ends the video chat and the screen goes black. Eggman turns around and looks at Robot, "Alright Robot' you know what to do, right?"

Robot has no idea exactly; so he just guesses, "Do you want me to find a bunch of elderly men so that your mother can choose who to marry?"

"Exactly!" Eggman corrects him, "Now let's help out my mom and get her out of this predicament!"

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 1! What do you think of it so far? What are Eggman and Robot going to do? Put your thoughts in the reviews and I'll see you in Chapter 2!  
**


	2. The New School Holiday

**Hi! I am** ** _so_** **sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I've been busy with life, and I just couldn't think of anything for this chapter. But here I am now, ready to get this over-with. I just put up a poll a while ago, and I'm not taking it down until I see a vote. If you're not going to put your vote on the poll, go check it out anyways, and put your vote in the reviews or PM me about it. Now here we go with Chapter 2!**

* * *

1:55 p.m.  


School is almost over for Sonic Mc'Newman the Hedgehog's kindergarten class. As his teacher Ms. Hardberry walks to the front of the class, she finally says, "Alright class... In case you haven't noticed, this Friday we are having our first-ever Grandparents Day at this school!"

The whole class starts cheering except for Charlie the Rabbit and Barbra the Hedgehog. Curious on what's going on, Charlie asks his group, "What's Grandparents Day?"

Hannah the Hedgehog answers, "It's a holiday where we love our grandparents."

Charlie is still confused, "Okay... But what's a grandparent?"

Barbra groans as she facepalms herself while Hannah answers the sky blue rabbit, "A grandparent is your grandma or grandpa."

"Oh...!" Charlie now realizes, "I have those. They're amazing."

Now Sonic is confused as he's never known _his_ grandparents. _Where could they have been?_ Sonic asks himself in his head. After the cheering from the class fades away, Barbra raises her hand. Ms. Hardberry points to Barbra asking, "Yes?"

Barbra puts her hand down and asks, "Isn't Grandparents Day on a Sunday?"

"Yes it is, Barbra," the fox teacher answers, "but the school wants to celebrate it this Friday. I would really love meeting your grandparents!" She then notices Sonic's raised hand, "Yes Sonic, you have a question?"

"It's not really a question," Sonic responds to Ms. Hardberry, "I never met my grandparents."

"Well that's okay," Ms. Hardberry says, "Talk to your parents about them, and you could make a poster about them and present it to the class. Other than that, I'd love to meet your grandparents."

"But you met our regular parents on Back to School Night just last Thursday," Hannah begins to say without raising her hand, "Why do you want to meet our grandparents?"

"It's not just me; it's also the whole school," Ms. Hardberry says, "You can learn a lot from elderly people, and they have so much experience in their lives. And remember to raise your hand, okay Hannah? Anymore questions from the class?"

And just like that, the bell immediately rings: meaning that the school day is over. All the kids run out of the classroom to wherever they're supposed to be after school.

* * *

At Sonic's house...

Sonic is sitting at the Dining Room table with his two best friends Knuckles Shard the Echidna and Espio Kaneko the Chameleon. They are currently discussing their plans for Friday.

"I can't believe I've never met my grandparents before!" Sonic complains as he slams his fists on the table.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Espio says to the blue hedgehog, "You'll meet them someday. Besides that, _my_ grandparents are already coming from Japan."

 _Huh?_ Right... Espio is in a completely different class than Sonic, and _his_ teacher talked about Grandparents Day just last Friday.

"That's pretty cool," Sonic smiles, but then frowns, "but that still doesn't make me feel better."

As the three kids kept talking, Sonic's seven-month-pregnant mom Aleena walks in the dining room. "Hi, kids. What are you doing?"

Knuckles begins to explain everything, "Grandparents Day is at school this Friday, and Sonic's upset because he's never met his grandparents."

"Sonic, is this true?" Aleena asks her son.

"Yes..." Sonic responds.

Aleena then smiles and has an idea, "I don't know if your dad and I told you this, but your grandparents actually live somewhere here in Station Square. I don't know exactly, but I'll explain things with your father."

"Thanks Mom," Sonic says, followed by Aleena walking away. This is something neat. Sonic might get a chance to meet his grandparents. Wonder how this is gonna go?

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 2! Once again, I'm so sorry I haven't done anything on this website! I promise you all from now on, I will update my stories at least every week. Remember to love me, vote on my poll, and I'll see you in Chapter 3!  
**


	3. Grandma and Grandpa

Tuesday, September 7; 3:00 p.m.

The Mc'Newman's are currently driving to the Station Square Retirement Home. Why? Because yesterday, after Aleena heard Sonic complaining about not meeting his grandparents, she decided to talk to her husband Jacob about the situation. Turns out Jacob's parents live in a retirement home. He's always wanted Sonic and Sonia to meet them, but he just never found the perfect time.

As soon as the four hedgehogs stop at a parking space, they get out and walk in the building. While Jacob walks to the front counter for directions, Aleena finds somewhere to sit, and Sonic and Sonia run around the room while looking at the many elderly people.

Aleena looks up and calls to her kids, "Sonic, Sonia; be careful! There's a lot of old people in here. You don't want to bump into them."

Sonic and Sonia don't respond to their mom as they run around like the happy kids they are. An elderly hedgehog couple walk out of an elevator and Sonic ends up bumping into the man.

The old male hedgehog is a royal blue color with sky blue eyes and a peach muzzle. He is wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, moss green slacks with brown suspenders and brown loafers.

The woman is yellow with bright green eyes and peach skin. She is wearing a hot pink dress with floral print on it, brown loafers, and small rectangle-shaped glasses. Her quills, which are partly gray, are tied up in a soft bun.

"I'm sorry sir!" Sonic says, "I didn't see where I was going!"

The man looks down to the five-year-old hedgehog and says, "It's okay, sonny. You were just being a kid."

As this is happening, Aleena and Jacob speed-walk over to them to see if everything is okay. Aleena puts her hand on Sonic's shoulder saying, "Sonic, I told you to be careful. You could have hurt yourself or that poor man."

The elderly hedgehog then says to the pregnant mother, "Don't worry, Aleena. I'm alright. Your son is, too."

Aleena's eyes grow big as the old man said her name, "Wait, how do you know my name?!"

The old man's wife answers Aleena's question, "You don't remember Robert Mc'Newman?"

"No, not at all!" Aleena answers.

"Don't worry about it, Abigail," Robert says to the yellow hedgehog, "These people haven't seen us since their wedding eight years ago."

Jacob then says, "It's okay, Dad. Why don't you and Mom come sit with us?"

"That's a great idea, Jacob!" Abigail smiles.

Everyone then sits at a table. Aleena grabs her iPad out of her purse and gives it to Sonia. "You can play on this for now," she says to her daughter.

"Yay!" Sonia agrees.

Curious on why the family is here, Abigail asks, "So Jacob, what brings you here?"

Jacob gives a long explanation to his old mother, "We just moved here a few weeks ago. I got a promotion."

Robert stands up with his arms in the air and says with glee, "A promotion?! That's amazing!" and then sits back down, "Anything else?"

And that's when Sonic decides to talk about Grandparents Day. "My school's celebrating Grandparents Day this Friday, and my teacher wants you to come!"

"Grandparents Day?" Abigail wonders, "That sounds like fun!"

"I know!" Robert agrees with his wife, "We've never celebrated it our whole lives before!"

Then all of a sudden, Robot comes in the building and says, "May I have your attention, please?" Everyone turns their heads to the yellow-orange machine. "Thank you. Dr. Eggman's mother is looking for someone to marry, so may all of you elderly men walk out of the building in an orderly fashion line?"

And just like that, all the men except Robert cram through the door. Looking away from the cramming men, Sonic says, "I didn't know Eggman had a mom."

Jacob agrees as he says, "I can't even imagine what she would look like." and then shutters at his own comment.

"What do you think is gonna happen to those men?" Abigail wants to know.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3! Good news: Someone voted on my poll! It was for the Pokemon journey. They didn't say what region they wanted, so I'll make a new poll for that. Out of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos, what region do you want me to go through? Put your answer down in the reviews or PM me and I'll see you in Chapter 4!  
**


	4. Grandpa Tries to Save the Day

Wednesday, September 8; 10:30 a.m.

In the Station Square City Hall, Jacob is sitting at his desk, doing work on his laptop. Just as he was about done working, there is a knock at the door. The green hedgehog walks to the door and opens it, revealing Robert and Abigail.

"Mom; Dad," Jacob greets, "What a wonderful surprise! How did you two get here?"

"We just simply told the security guards who we are," answers Abigail.

Jacob then asks, "Okay...but what are you doing here?"

"Your mother and I want to learn about Dr. Eggman," says Robert, "Who is he? Where is he? Why did he kidnap men?"

"He's an evil scientist who wants to kill Sonic; I don't know where he is, and I don't know why he kidnapped men," Jacob answers all of his dad's questions respectively, "Why do you want to know all of this?"

"Because I want to give that Eggman guy a piece of me," answers Robert with strongness in his voice, "Do you at least know where he lives?"

Robert does have a point. All of those elderly men live with him (the same building at least), so they're all practically friends.

Jacob then says, "Of course I do. He lives under the soccer field of Sonic's school." he writes the school's address on a piece of paper and gives it to his dad, "This is the address to the school."

"Thank you Jacob," says Robert as he walks out of the room, "I'm gonna give Dr. Eggman a piece of me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base...

Eggman and Robot are still trying to find Mama Robotnik's groom-to-be.

"Alright Mrs. Robotnik," Robot says as he brings a red parrot into the room, "This is the last one."

Mrs. Robotnik examines the parrot for about three minutes and finally says, "I don't like him."

"What?!" Robot shrieks, "Why?!"

"He's ugly," the old lady answers. She does have a point. Eggman and Robot take a long look at the parrot, who is wearing a white shirt that barely covers his big belly, shorts that stop just above the knees, and socks with sandals. That must be why he's ugly.

Eggman silently agrees with his mom as Robot says to her, "Mrs. Robotnik, you should know better than to judge people by their looks. It's all about personality."

Then the fat doctor interrupts his robot by saying, "Yeah, tell that to an old lady with a noticeable mustache."

"What did you call me, Ivo?!" Mama Robotnik asks angrily to Eggman.

"An old lady with a noticeable mustache," he answers, then screams, "YOU NEED TO SHAVE, WOMAN!"

Then the elderly woman slaps him across the face, "DON'T TELL ME I NEED TO SHAVE, IVO! I LOOK GREAT JUST THE WAY I AM!"

"Yes Mother," Eggman says as he rests his hand on his bruised cheek.

"Now that your mother said no to every single men, what are we gonna do?" Robot asks his boss.

"WHAT?!" Mama Robotnik shrieks, "THERE'S NO MORE MEN?!"

"Not a single one ma'am," says the sympathetic robot.

"DON'T CALL ME 'MA'AM'!" the woman screams. Yes, Mrs. Robotnik hates being called 'ma'am' as her son hates being called 'sir'.

Robot then tries to make Eggman's mom fell better by suggesting, "Hey, why don't we find some new men in the city?"

"I don't know Robot," says Mrs. Robotnik, who's on the verge of tears, "I don't think there's any attractive men in Station Square. I guess I'll just be single and lonely for the rest of my life."

Just as Robot lays his hand on the sad lady, someone is heard screaming from above. That screaming is coming from the elderly blue hedgehog Robert, as he is falls from above the surface and lands on his stomach. He stands up and asks Eggman, "Are you Dr. Eggman?"

"Uh...yes?" Eggman awkwardly answers.

Robert then clenches his fist, "Good, because I'm going to give you a piece of me!" and tries to punch him in the face, only for Eggman to grab the man's clenched fist.

"You? Trying to punch me?!" Eggman wonders, "HA! Why bother trying to hurt me? You're so weak!"

"He's not weak, Ivo!" says Mrs. Robotnik, "He's handsome!"

"Excuse me?" Robert questions.

"Will you marry me?" the woman begs to him.

Robert answers, "I'm sorry miss, but I'm already married." and shows her his wedding ring.

Mrs. Robotnik is shocked, but then says, "Don't worry about already being married; just throw it out and get with me. NOW!"

Sigh...

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! This took FOREVER for me to do! I'm sorry this chapter is so crummy; I'll do a better job next time. Until then, I'll see you in Chapter 5.**


	5. Saving the Elderly Pt 1

6:30 p.m.

As Jacob enters his house after a long day at work, his phone immediately rings. He checks it, and sees that it's his dad Robert calling.

"Hello?" Jacob asks as he answers the phone.

" _Jacob_!" Robert answers on the other line, " _You'll never guess what just happened to me_!"

Jacob remembers what his dad was talking about at work: he was gonna find Eggman to rescue his roommates. "What happened? Did you rescue the other elderly?"

" _No..._ _Eggman kidnapped me too!_ " Robert complains, " _And it turns out his mother wants to marry me! Isn't that crazy?!"_

"Yeah, it's crazy!" Jacob agrees, "We live in California! It's illegal to be married to more than one person at the same time! We need to rescue you!"

As Jacob is talking to Robert on the phone, Sonic comes downstairs and sees his dad. He stops on the last step and he seems worried for his dad.

"I'll go get some help," says Jacob, "Bye, Dad."

" _Bye son,"_ says Robert as Jacob hangs up. Jacob then sees Sonic standing on the stairs with a worried look on his face.

"What happened to Grandpa?" Sonic asks Jacob.

Jacob sighs and answers, "Eggman kidnapped him."

Sonic begins to feel worried for Robert, "We need to go save him!"

"Exactly!" says Jacob.

* * *

Thursday, September 9; 8:20 a.m.

The next day, Sonic is talking to his friends about his situation. Turns out that Barbra has the same problem.

"You're kidding!" Sonic responds to Barbra.

"Nope," says Barbra, "My grandpa is having the same issue."

"How do we rescue those old people?" Charlie wonders.

Out of the blue, Miss Betsy literally turns visible just to scare the little kids. She is a peach human with curves and short curly brown hair; she is also wearing a blue pantsuit and black dress shoes.

"I'm sorry kids," says Miss Betsy, "I just wanted to know what you were talking about."

Sonic begins to explain, "Eggman elderly-napped a bunch of old men and some of our grandpas!"

"Why would he do that?" asks Miss Betsy.

"Because Eggman's mom wants to marry my grandpa," says Sonic, "We need to save them."

"You're right," says the human woman, "We need to think of a plan..."

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5. Sorry it was so short and lazy; I had no idea what to think of for this. Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 6.  
**


	6. Saving the Elderly Pt 2

9:35 a.m.

Now that it's recess for the Kindergartner's (except Knuckles, who's a 1st grader), Sonic and the gang go over to the soccer field. Why? They need to save the elderly from Eggman. Miss Betsy goes with the kids to make sure they're safe when doing their mission.

"Alright kids," Miss Betsy starts as she starts walking across the grass, "all we need to do is find Eggman's base, which should be somewhere around HEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"

What just happened?! Apparently when Miss Betsy was walking around, the ground opened right under her feet, causing her to fall through the hole.

After watching the school guard fall through the hole, the little kids jump into it and fall along.

As everyone falls down to the ground of what happens to be Dr. Eggman's base, they all huddle together for the plan. Miss Betsy starts off the conversation by saying, "Okay, here's the plan: Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio, you three go left and find the elderly. Parker, Hannah, and Barbra, you three do the same except go right. Charlie and I will go straight. Is that okay?"

"Yeah..." the kids agree as they go their separate ways.

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Espio's path...

"This base is like a maze!" Sonic screams as he and his friends walk around the hallway. But the blue hedgehog is right: this is a maze! Lots of doors and alleyways (not exactly, though) that are easy to get lost in! There's no way they can find the old people in time!

"Maybe they're in here!" Knuckles refers to the elderly as he opens a random door, "Hello?" he asks as he pokes his head through the opened door. As the red echidna searches for the elderly, his head randomly freezes due to the room being so cold.

"Knuckles?" Sonic questions his friend, wondering what the heck happened to him.

Also wondering if Knuckles is okay, Espio picks him up and it turns out that his head is frozen! The two boys are shocked to see the poor echidna's head in a giant ice cube! "He's frozen," Espio says, acting like this is no big deal.

Ignoring Espio's report on Knuckles, Sonic says, "Let's just go a different direction."

* * *

Parker, Hannah, and Barbra's path...

"Old people!" Hannah calls out as she, Barbra, and Parker walk around the hallway.

"Hey, old people; show yourselves!" Parker screams as he opens a door, revealing an elderly pink hedgehog stepping out of the shower. The yellow fox closes the door with a scarred look on his face.

"What's wrong, Parker?" Barbra asks the fox.

"There's an old pink hedgehog in the bathroom," answers Parker.

Then Barbra grows a bright face after hearing 'old pink hedgehog', "You mean Grandpa?" she wonders before dashing into the bathroom screaming, "Grandpa!"

The elderly hedgehog turns around to see the girl, "Barbra!"

"Hi, Grandpa!" says Barbra, "Listen; we need to get you out of here! This place is evil!"

"Why, sweetie?" the man asks his granddaughter.

"Long story, now let's go!"

* * *

Charlie and Miss Betsy's path...

All these two are doing is just standing in the middle of the hallway due to Charlie being scared. What is he scared of exactly?

"Are you sure this is the way to the old people?" Charlie questions the human school guard, "What if Eggman is in one of those rooms?"

Eggman. Charlie is scared of Eggman. You can take a long guess why. Back to the story...

Miss Betsy opens a door to her right and sees Robot coming out of the room humming. Charlie, who isn't afraid of Robot, stops him and asks, "Do you know where the old men are?"

Robot hesitates to answer the sky blue rabbit, but he decides to do so as Charlie is one of Sonic's friends, "Just follow me," and they all start walking.

* * *

About half and hour later...

After all the little kids eventually find Charlie and Miss Betsy, Robot opens a random door and all the elderly burst out of the tiny room. Sonic looks around for Robert, and eventually sees him.

"Grandpa!" Sonic calls out.

Robert turns around and sees his grandson, "Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad you're here! This crazy woman is forcing me to marry her, even though I'm already married to your grandma!"

"And this crazy woman is me!" Mrs. Robotnik calls out to Robert and Sonic.

Sonic takes a long look at Eggman's mom: a hideous lady with a mustache. The blue hedgehog is disgusted at her appearance, "Eww! You're ugly! Why would anyone want to marry you?!"

The ugly women gets offended by the five-year-old's comment and begins to strangle him, "WHY YOU LITTLE - ?!" That is until a police officer grabs her and starts putting handcuffs around her. Mama Robotnik could not believe what is happening to her, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"I'm arresting you!" answers the cop.

"WHY?!" the woman screams again.

The cop answers again, "For being a nuisance to your son, forcing someone to marry you even though the person's already married, and strangling a child!" and drags her on the floor away from the base.

Everyone around them just watches them and wonders what will happen next.

* * *

 **And finally...I'm done with this chapter! There will be one more chapter to this story, and I'll promise to finish 'Ghost Night' before Halloween! Remember to review and I'll see you in Chapter 7!**


	7. Happy Grandparents Day!

Friday, September 10; 9:55 a.m.

After the kindergartners finished recess, they all go inside their respective classrooms to celebrate Grandparents Day! After they entered Room 1, Ms. Hardberry walks to the front of the room and makes an announcement.

"Good morning class," she says, "I know we just came back from recess, so remember to settle down. All your grandparents are in the Waiting Room, so remember to use your indoor voice as some of them have low hearing. Now... Let's go get them."

And just like that, everyone walks out of the classroom and into the hallway. When they enter the Waiting Room, all the little kids cheer and run to their respective grandparents.

"Grandma; Grandpa!" Sonic screams as he hugs Robert and Abigail.

"Hello Sonic," says Abigail, "We're so glad to see you."

"Same here," Robert says.

After everyone meets their respective grandparents, Ms. Hardberry orders, "Alright kids; we are all going back to the classroom! Remember to bring your grandparents."

* * *

Back in Room 1...

As everyone entered the classroom, Ms. Hardberry walks to the front of the room and begins to explain, "Now that everyone is in class, why don't we begin to celebrate Grandparents Day?"

And just like that, all the little kids scream with joy as they begin to celebrate the irrelevant holiday. As this is happening, Eggman and Robot are looking through the window, just wishing they could have some fun.

Robot sighs, "I wish we could be in there."

"I wish so too," says Eggman, "But we can't go in there as people will think I'm a creep. But other than that, I'm really glad my mom got arrested!"

Robot is shocked: how can someone be happy that their own mom got arrested?! Apparently Eggman would. "Why would you say that?" Robot asks his boss.

"Because," Eggman starts, "Now that she's in jail, we'll never have to see that ugly lady ever again! What do you think we should do next?"

"I honestly don't know," answers Robot, "How about we go rob and ice cream parlor?"

"That's a great idea!" the middle-aged man agrees, "Let's go!" and then the two villains walk out of the school to rob the ice cream parlor.

Mobius knows how that will turn out, but we don't.

* * *

 **And that was Grandparents Day! I'm sorry this was late; could not think of any ideas. I'm going to keep working on Ghost Night, then the Christmas and Valentine's Day stories, finish The Chaos Emeralds, and who knows what will happen next. I'm also going to put the Pokémon story on hold while this is going on. Hope you like this story and remember to review!**


End file.
